


Through the Void

by Lastly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Interdimensional Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: One of Wraith's trips through the Void goes wrong and she ends up somewhere





	Through the Void

**Author's Note:**

> wow hey hi this is a weird idea I had and wrote a lot more for it than I thought I would. Hopefully going to get a few more parts edited and uploaded in the coming days. I'll update the tags/relationships as things go along but I'm definitely planning on some F/F relationship stuff eventually. Please enjoy, thank you ♥

"Punching a hole." Wraith calmly informed her squadmates. She had done it dozens, maybe hundreds, of times. Enter the void in one place and then exit it somewhere else. The part she hadn't done quite as often was holding it open for her squadmates to follow her through. It strained her to hold the portal open so she wouldn't do it too often but the tactical advantage it get her squad was well worth the discomfort to her. Anita had asked her once what the Void felt like and she had trouble describing it. The best she had come up with was that it was a bit like a stinging tingling feeling. She had compared it to taking a particularly hot shower where the water is so warm it stings but feels pleasant once you're used to it. Something about the Void seemed different today, though. The stinging sensation was still there but it was much worse than usual, to the point that it went from being uncomfortable to being painful. She wasn't quite in position for where she wanted the portal to end up but the pain was too much so she focused and jumped out of the void earlier than she had originally planned. Her vision was blinded by a bright flash of light when she exited the Void which caused her to stumble and hit the hard wood floor.

Wraith's vision was blurred and she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. She tried to climb up off the ground and get to her feet but she felt so dizzy that she collapsed back down immediately. She could hear people in the room hurriedly moving around, their voices muffled but clearly surprised by her sudden appearance.

"It's the Outsider!" she thought she heard someone shout. Wraith managed to wrap her hand around the handle of her Alternator and tried to get to her feet once again, this time stumbling backwards and landing on her ass as her back hit the wall. 

_Civilians. Don't shoot them._ The voice was almost too late. She had already squeezed the trigger but lifted the gun enough that it sprayed a few bullets into the ceiling. The gunshots made the people flee, all of them rushing for the single door in the room at the same time. The room fell silent as Wraith was finally able to recover. She leaned to one side and vomited up what little food she had eaten that morning before her match and when she looked back around the room a person had appeared before her.

"Well well well. I never expected to see you here, Wraith." The man's voice was exceptionally calm considering the reaction her appearance had elicited from the other group of people. Wraith's vision finally cleared enough for her to get a good look at the man. His clothes were simple enough: a dark brown jacket, gray pants, and some black boots. His face looked about as average as she could imagine but... his eyes. His eyes were pure black.

"Who are..." she croaked out. Her throat felt completely raw.

"Don't you remember me, Wraith? We've met before." He crouched down so the two of them were at eye level. "They didn't let you remember me though, did they? I suppose not." She tried to lift her gun up but he grabbed it out of her hand as if she had been handing it to him and not trying to point it at him and started to inspect it. He pulled back one of the slides and looked at the small bullet in the chamber. 

_He won't hurt you._ The voice was less than reassuring but it hadn't lead her astray before so she trusted it for now.

"You should be careful with this. It's much more advanced than what they've got here." The man set the Alternator down on the ground near Wraith's feet and stood back up. He slowly walked over to the door, clearly not bothered by the idea that Wraith could potentially try to shoot him in the back. He grabbed a long brown coat off of a hook on the wall and tossed it towards Wraith. 

"You should put that on. You'll stick out too much otherwise. I'll leave you be for now. We can talk more later." He walked out the door and turned the corner. Wraith quickly got to her feet and stumbled forward, catching herself on the door frame. She looked up and down the hallway and found it completely empty besides some small wisps of some kind of black smoke. The man had vanished.

She put her back to a wall again and slid down to sit on the floor again, her body still not quite ready to move too much. Her vision was back to normal so she was at least able to actually look at her new surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that there was no sign of her portal. She was fairly certain that it hadn't been long enough for the portal to close but it was hard to be sure considering how disoriented she had been when she hit the ground. The room itself was run down and, judging from her brief look into the hallway, it seemed like the rest of the building was in similar condition. The room was mostly empty besides some garbage pushed into the corners and an old stained matress that sat on the ground along one wall. There was, however, one thing that seemed out of place. In a corner of the room sat some kind of strange table. It had three legs made of scrap wood that were held together by some kind of metal wire and the top of it was just a piece of scrap metal. Strange markings were scrawled across the top and some kind of odd stone sitting on it. A few more pieces of scrap wood had been affixed to the table and stuck up towards the ceiling in some kind of strange attempt at decoration.

Wraith forced her way up to her feet and managed to stay upright this time. When she looked at the floor now, she realized that it had markings scrawled across it that seemed similar to the ones on the strange table. She moved across the room and picked up her gun and the coat. She shrugged the coat on and it fit surprisingly well considering it was a total strangers. She found a particularly large pocket on the inside and managed to stuff the Alternator inside of it, taking the strange man's advice that she should be careful with it. She took a deep breath and looked around the room one more time while recounting what had happened in her head.

The Void had definitely spit her out somewhere far away, but just how far was it? Nearly every planet in the Outlands had pre-fab metal buildings all over them, so where was she that she was in a building that appeared to be made entirely of wood? The people from earlier clearly weren't competitors, or even soldiers, since they had probably been unarmed and fled at the first gunshot. The strange man though... he was a complete enigma. He seemed to know who she was but she was certain that she had never seen him before... at least as much as she could remember. It didn't seem like she was going to find any answers standing around here so she strode out into the hallway and easily found the stairs leading back down to the ground floor. Her earlier guess had been correct: the entire building was as run down as the room her portal had dumped her into. The steps creaked with every step and most of them felt like they might collapse under her weight at any moment. The only other living things she saw on her entire way down were a few rats that scurried away to hide in some debris as soon as they saw her. When she reached the ground floor she looked for some kind of front door but when she found what she assumed to be the entryway, the door has been blockaded with a large metal barricade. She placed one hand on the cold metal and briefly considered trying to force it open but decided that she still felt too weak for that much physical exertion. She walked back towards the stairs and noticed that a window at the end of the hall had been smashed open. She walked up to the window and, upon seeing that it lead out into a nondescript alleyway, she hopped through.

The alleyway was barely wide enough for her thin frame which made her wonder, why had anyone put a window in that hallway? Maybe that building was especially old and had been built back when the window would've had a view. That would certainly explain why it seemed to be abandoned and on the verge of collapse. Wraith did her best to not step in any of the trash that lined most of the alley as she made her way to the street. Apparently the people who lived around here didn't care much and whatever sort of sanitation the city had didn't seem to care either.

Wraith emerged out into the street and nearly gasped. This was almost completely unlike any city she had seen anywhere in The Frontier before. The street was made of _cobblestone_ and was lined with tall metallic lampposts that seemed to have actual gas-powered lamps in them. She looked up and down and didn't see a single other person and only saw a single strange wheeled vehicle parked outside of a building. Judging from the sky, it seemed to be early evening but most places she had ever been to had been at least somewhat busy at this time of night. It was so empty that it was genuinely eerie. She arbitrarily decided to turn to her left and start making her way down the street to see where she might end up.

She strode down the street fairly quickly, eager to get somewhere with other people; being out in the open like this felt very wrong. A crisp breeze chilled her and filled her nose with a mixed scent of salt air and... death? She hadn't noticed it before but there was definitely a smell of rotting flesh in the air. It was hard to pick up on at first but she must've been downwind of whatever was producing the awful smell because each time the wind picked up she get another whiff of it. It was a good thing that she had already thrown up because otherwise the smell probably would've done it now. Eventually she found herself at a tall metal fence. The road she had been following made a ninety degree turn to the right and followed along the fence for a while.

" _Hey!_ " A gruff voice shouted at her. A group of three men were down the street near a gate in the fence and started striding towards her quickly. They wore uniforms that were a mix of dark browns and dark blues and each wore a metal cap. One of them, which Wraith assumed was the one in charge, had a slightly nicer coat with a red shirt underneath it. Wraith's hand brushed against the side of her coat and she felt the hard edges of the Alternator she still had stashed inside her coat.

_Don't do it. Talk. Cooperate._ Her instincts disagreed with the voices but she successfully fought back her urge to fire on them and remained still.

"What're you doing here? Don't you know this place is off-limits? How'd you even get in here?" the one with the red shirt asked her, his accent thick and unrecognizable to her. He stood directly in front of her and towered over her by six or seven inches. His two subordinates took up places on either side of Wraith. She didn't feel good about this but the voices would help her if things went wrong.

"I just got a little lost on my way home." Wraith said while she did her best to avoid eye contact.

"Your way home? Who do you think you are, the Empress? I think you need to come with us." The captain nodded to one of the guards who put his hand on Wraith's shoulder. The voices tried to tell her not to but her instinct was a little too quick this time as her arm shot up and knocked the guard's hand away. The other guard was quick to respond as he clubbed Wraith on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. She grunted and collapsed to the ground. She still wasn't recovered from falling through the portal to this place and the hit on the head practically knocked her unconscious. She felt the guards pick her up and start taking her somewhere but she passed out after not too long.


End file.
